


Dead boy walking

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirty Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Musical References, Song: Dead Girl Walking, this was supposed to be smut but I couldn't get myself to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: "Remember the first time we tried rehearsing Dead boy walking?"Roman's mouth formed and 'o' and felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he felt slightly better when he saw Virgil was blushing as well. He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest."Yeah, not- not good-" he whispered, remembering the time he was straddling Virgil, the other's hands on his hips, one of Roman's hands on Virgil's chin, the other keeping himself up. Rose, his younger sister (14 years old) barged in, looking for markers.Not a fun explanation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Kudos: 36





	Dead boy walking

Third P.O.V.

Roman collapsed on the bed, still in a fit of giggles after he had messed up on "Fight for me" and Virgil had joined him. He turned his head to the side, to see Virgil kneeling next to the bed, shaking, but Roman had learned that he didn't make sounds while laughing, his whole body just shook. After they had both calmed down, the princely one decided to say something to let his co star know he appreciated him (they'd had some trouble in the beginning, especially when they found out Roman was going play Veronica, or Ronnie, in this case, and Virgil would be playing JD)

"I'm actually glad the club made this decision." Roman confessed, moving in a way so his face was in his hands, facing Virgil, who was still kneeling.

"Obviously, Princey! You're gay. Wouldn't you like doing Dead girl- or boy walking with a girl." Virgil grinned, making Roman's heart skip a beat.

Goddamit.

"I'm perfectly aware of my sexuality, emo nightmare. There's no need to point it out!" he huffed, getting up, crossing his legs, making some space on the bed, so Virgil could climb up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he smiled. "What song's next-"

They were interrupted by Virgil's mom entering the room.

"Hey, boys! Virgil, I'm taking the night shift, so you'll be home alone, okay?" she smiled.

Virgil nodded : "Got it! Is there anything you'd want for breakfast when you come back from the hospital?"

"No, there's nothing. Roman can stay the night if you stay up later practicing, you know." she winked. Roman hoped she wasn't trying to suggest something. He looked at Virgil, who was blinking rapidly, a frown on his face, but a look of realization and a light blush soon followed.

"Yeah, mom, we know! Same thing happened last week. Bye!" he spoke rapidly, in a manner as if to hurry her up. 

"Goodbye, Ms Black!"

She waved, muttering a goodbye, a small smirk on her face and as soon as the front door was heard, the boys looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"That was awkward." Roman stated. Virgil quickly agreed, fanning his face. "Is there a reason we come to your house each day your mother leaves for the night shift?"

Virgil smirked, leaning forward, until their noses were nearly touching.

"Wouldn't you like to know, loverboy~"

He pulled back, enjoying Roman's flushed face.

"You don't flirt with me like that! It's not funny-" the princely boy stuttered.

"But, you're allowed to flirt with me? That somehow doesn't add up." Virgil smirked, placing two fingers under Roman's chin, pushing them up, so their faces were on the same level.

Roman's eyes widened, snatching his face away, grabbing the pillow closest to him, burying his face in it, refusing to look at the laughing boy beside him.

Virgil helped Roman calm down, and after a while he asked the same question, but this time the emo didn't cause Roman a gay panic. Or at least he didn't really mean to.

"Well, you have a big family, and they don't really care for privacy and always barge in."

Roman nodded in confirmation, not sure where this was going. He looked at Virgil confused, which prompted the emo to just tell him. He sucked in a breath, not sure of the reaction Roman would have.

"Remember the first time we tried rehearsing Dead boy walking?"

Roman's mouth formed and 'o' and felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he felt slightly better when he saw Virgil was blushing as well. He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. 

"Yeah, not- not good-" he whispered, remembering the time he was straddling Virgil, the other's hands on his hips, one of Roman's hands on Virgil's chin, the other keeping himself up. Rose, his younger sister (14 years old) barged in, looking for markers.

Not a fun explanation.

"So, I figured that we still have to practice it. And obviously, we can't at yours, so I figured this out. I hope this is okay with you and it's not weird or-"

"No, no, no, it's fine, it's better than not practicing at all-"

"Oh, okay."

"Okay."

***yes a time, the heated part starts here.

"Ronnie, what are you doing in my room?" Virgil asked, putting on a confused and scared face as Roman climbed on the bed.

"Shh" Roman pressed a finger to the other's lips, moving in a way so, he was on his knees, straddling Virgil, but hovering above his hips.

"Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you-"

Roman pushed himself on Virgil's hips, sitting down forcefully, making the other gasp.

"-till I break you~"

As soon as the word break left his mouth, he rolled his hips in such a way, Virgil closed his eyes, latching his arms on Roman's waist, so he couldn't make movements that would cause a reaction. Roman smirked at Virgil's action. This was going to be fun.

"Cause Heather says I've gots to go! You're my last meal on death row! Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!"

Roman's grin widened as Virgil bit the inside of his cheeks at the grinding movements he was making definitely not on accident.

"Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead boy walking! Get on all fours!"

Roman flipped them around, until Virgil was on all fours, above him, Roman's arms around his neck.

"Kiss this dead boy walking! Let's go, you know the drill, I'm hot and pissed and need my fill!"

As rehearsed, Virgil's lips found Roman's neck, placing two or three kisses there.

"Bow down to the will— Of a dead boy walking~"

Virgil raised his head, looking into Roman's eyes. It took every ounce of control not to kiss him right there and then. 

"And you know, you know, you know, It's 'cause you're beautiful"

Roman caressed Virgil's cheek, both smiling.

"You say you're numb inside, But I can't agree! So the world's unfair, Keep it locked out there! In here it's beautiful! Let's make this beautiful!"

Virgil smirked : "That works for me!"

He quickly latched his lips onto Roman's, who wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down. Virgil gasped when Roman turned them around, so that he was on top. They separated, breathing heavily, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. There was a sort of silent realization as they looked into each other's eyes.

This wasn't acting anymore.

Roman pulled Virgil up by his hoodie, so he was sitting on the bed, Roman in his lap. Their lips connected again, this time with more desire than the last. Virgil's hand traveled up and down Roman's side, the other on his lower thigh, caressing it with his thumb. Roman threaded his fingers through the other's hair, loving how fluffy it felt. He pulled away again, for a gulp of air, a small smile on his face, to reassure Virgil that nothing was wrong.

"I've always loved your hair, you know." Roman whispered, placing his forehead on Virgil's, closing his eyes.

"A compliment coming from the person that spends an hour every morning to get get ready? I'm flattered." Virgil chuckled. 

Roman pulled back, so he wasn't at kissable length, an offended look on his face.

"I'll have you know that it takes a long time to look-"

Virgil, placed a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Princey. Less talking, more kissing." 

Roman happily obliged, diving back to Virgil's lips, and threading his fingers through the emo's hair once more. He felt Virgil hum next to his lips.

And fuck, it shouldn't be as attractive as it was. 

The vibrations sent a shiver down his spine, causing him to press himself closer to his boyfriend.

...Did he just refer to Virgil as his boyfriend in his own mind?

In a moment of panic, Roman pulled away too quick for either of their liking. Roman pressed his fingers to his lips, his eyes settling on Virgil, who looked slightly confused, but at the same time thinking of worst case scenarios in his mind. 

"Is something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Virgil asked, cupping Roman's cheek with one hand.

"No, of course you didn't." Roman replied, trying to shake off Virgil's suspicions. Of course, the anxious boy did not believe it. Roman sighed.

"It's just...I may or may not have referred to you as my boyfriend in my mind." Roman closed his eyes, waiting for some impact, either being pushed off his lap, or a slap. He did not expect the contact to be a soft kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips.

"You were worried about that?" Virgil whispered, as Roman opened his eyes in disbelief. "We genuinely just made out and you're worrying about that?"

Roman opened and closed his mouth several times, before realizing he had a point and admitting it. The princely boy sighed, before putting his head on the other's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

"Do you? Want to be my boyfriend?" Roman whispered, barely above audible, well aware that Virgil heard him. He felt two hands wrap back around his waist, pulling Roman closer.

"Yes."

Roman smiled, a content hum leaving his throat, as Virgil leaned his head to rest on Ro's. They stayed in that position for a long time, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Let's not do that on stage." Virgil whispered, emitting a laugh out of Roman. 

Maybe this could work out.


End file.
